Happy Springs: Mental Instituton
by darkpixieluvx3
Summary: Welcome to Happy Springs Mental Institution. Here you will meet 6 young adults struggling with life. When new guy, Edward Cullen joins a group of 5 "Loonies" everyone is pretty accepting except for one. Miss Bella Swan. Full summary inside


***Full summary***

**Welcome to Happy Springs Mental Institution. Here you will meet 6 young adults struggling with life. When new guy, Edward Cullen joins a group of 5 "Loonies" everyone is pretty accepting except for one. Miss Bella Swan. They're all to stay there and deal with eachother for a month. 2 months together should be intresting when you have a suicidal nice guy trying to figure out a smart-ass girl with a secret. Rated T for language,dramatic scenerios, and sexual context.**

**EPOV.**

"Here we are . Now come back to the front desk after Group to get your room assigned." Ms. Turner turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway leaving me infront of a door. I sighed and placed my hand on the door knob. _Here goes nothing_. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

When I walked in 7 pairs of eyes were on me. "_Stay cool" _is what i kept telling myself. I gave a small smile and took an empty seat. While sliding my hands into my pockets i studied the people around me.

On my left was a small looking girl with short, black, spicky hair. her eyes were like mine, an unusual shade of green. She had a pale complextion like everyone else in the room. She had her knees hugged tightly to her chest looking very nervous. She looked sweet though. A person to become friends with for sure. Next to her was a pretty blonde girl. Her hair was long and wavy. Her eyes were blue and she had the figure of a model. She sat with her legs crossed filing her nails. She looks nice but i bet she could turn into a bitch in a second. Next to her was a guy who looked alittle like her. My guess is that they were related. He had blonde hair that fell right beside his chin. Like the girl, he had blue eyes. He looked alittle muscular. He sat with his hands in his pockets, like mine. Im Sure we'll become friends. Beside him was a huge muscular guy. He had black curly hair, Green eyes, and muscles that scared the shit out of me. He wore a smug grin while sitting with his arms crossed. Hopefully if i play my cards right, ill get on his good side.

Finally next to him, and right infront of me was a beautiful girl. She had long reddish brown hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were a pretty brown color and she had a good figure. She was chewing her bottom lip while sitting with her arms crossed with a face that said "Fuck all this get me out of here". I would love to get to know her. As i finished my observation of everyone, A man walked into the room. He took the seat in front of all of us, plastered a smile on his face and spoke.

"Hello Everyone. For those who dont know me, i'm Dr. Russ." He looked at me and then at everyone else before continuing.

"Now before we continue with our usual sessions, how about we introduce ourselves to the new guy in town. Alice hunny, how about you start." I saw the small girls head pop up. She let her legs fall to the ground, gave me a warm smile and put her hand out.

"Hi. im Mary-Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice." I shook her hand and smiled back. "_Sweet as candy"_ i thought to myself as i let go of her hand. The blonde girl sighed and put her hand out to me.

"Hey, Im Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you." I offered a small smile and shook her hand before she pulled hers away. The blonde guy next to her looked at me and waved.

" Hey, Im jasper Hale." He spoke with a chilled and relaxed southern accent. I gave a small wave and looked at the huge dude next to him. He chuckled before waving.

"Sup, im Emmett Mccarty." Well aside from how huge he was he sounded nice. I waved back and turned my attention to the beautiful brunette. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and she stayed silent.

"Ms. Swan?" spoke up and Bella glanced at him annoyed. She dropped her arms, looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah hi im Bella." She ran a hand through her silky hair and and re-crossed her arms. I smiled slightly and watched as everyone looked at me. Oh right.

"Hey everyone. Im Edward Cullen." Most of the room smiled but Bella just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Dr. Russ clapped his hands together.

"Ok everyone lets begin!"

* * *

><p>After sitting in group for an hour, i learned alot about the people im going to be with for the next 2 months.<p>

Little Alice is a recovering bulimic cutter. Shes 18, and from Biloxi, Mississippi but moved here to Forks a year ago.

Rosalie and Jasper are twin cocaine unlike Jasper, Rosalie has gone through some sexual abuse by there father when she was younger. Both are 19 and from Houston, Texas.

Emmett was hooked on steriods (big shocker). Hes 20, like myself, and is from Gatlinburg, Tenesse.

And Bella...Well Bella didnt say much. I dont know why shes here. What wrong could such a beautiful face do? All i know is that shes 19 and has lived in forks her whole life.

And as for me, I've lived in Seattle my whole life and ended up here when i decided to over dose on pills. But sadly they found me before the pills could do the trick.

Now im being lead down a hallway to my room. The hallway looked so..glum. The walls were a baby blue color but the paint was chipping. And the lights were alittle dimmer than usual. It almost looked scary. Almost. I passed 5 doors until I reached the last door at the End of the hallway. Ms. Turner Unlocked the door and patted me on my back.

" Well here we are Cullen. Home sweet home. " I walked into the room. It wasnt small but it wasnt big. The walls were a violet color and the floor was wood. In the far left corner were a few drawers. Next to that was a desk with a notebook, pen, and a desk lamp on top. On the right side of the room was my bed and in front of the only window, was a chair.

"Make yourself at home. Youll hear an announcement when dinner is served. In the mean time feel free to explore the hallway." Ms. Turner smiled and walked away leaving my door open. I un-zipped my suitcase and unpacked.

"Hey Edward, Need any help?" Is was Alice's Small voice that i heard from my door frame. I looked at her and smiled.

"Sure Alice." She smiled and walked in with a few things in her hand. She placed her objects on my bed and grabbed a few picture frames from my pile of stuff and started placing them on top of my dresser and on top of my desk.

" So what do you think of us wackos in this loony bin?" She giggled and started dusting a few things.

"Hey im a wacko too Alice. And you guys seem long have yah been in here?" I smiled at her and continued putting my clothes away. She placed the last picture on my desk and sat on my bed.

"Well Ive been here for 4 months, Jasper and Rosalie have been here for 6, Emmetts been here for 2 months, and Bella has been here on and off for a year." She started folding and twisting the colorful paper in her hand. I sighed. Bella. The mysterious girl. I sat in my chair and looked at Alice.

"Do you know Bella very well?" She looked at me and sighed.

"Yes and no. I know alittle about her personal life. Shes one of my closest friends. But when it comes to why shes here i dont have the slightest clue." She continued her paper folding. Looks like Bellas a mystery to everyone. I folded my hands behind my head. Alice stood.

"Done!" She held up an oragami flower and placed it on my desk. I smiled.

"Thanks Ali." She smiled back .

"No problem". She adjusted the flower and thats when the announcements came on.

"Everyone to the cafeteria for dinner!" I stood and she grabbed my hand.

"Come on lets not keep everyone waiting." Everyone. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett...and Bella. Beautiful Bella. Now i know how i will spend the next 2months. Recovering from my suicide attempt, And finding out the mystery behind Bella Swan.

**Well there the introduciton! hope you guys liked it and if you did than please revew so i can continue this story.**

**-Darkpixie**


End file.
